Go The Distance
by Devil's Dark Song
Summary: "You lying, cheating, no good, whore-f*****!" Her Chocolate eyes were filled with fire. Bella has been engaged for over six months when she finds out her fiance was cheating on her. And then- she meets a stranger who changes her life... maybe some OOC on some peopleand one OCC
1. Before He Cheats

Bella wasn't surprised when Alice texted her to say that her fiancé was at the bar.

She was surprised, however, when another text arrived from her friend saying he was with a girl and to get her butt down to the bar.

The brunette sighed.

Sometimes, Alice overreacted, but she heaved herself up from her couch and book to get dressed in something more appropriate for dancing.

Bella walked, it wasn't far from their apartment; Bella's and her fiancé's.

Bella sat down at the bar-counter and Alice slid over, her white shirt bright in the black lights.

"Over there." The spiky head pointed to a couple slow-dancing in the corner even though the club had fairly recent and upbeat music.

The male, he was obviously the male because he was taller than the other, weaved his way through the crowd clutching the girl's hand.

They both slid into stools a few feet away, and Alice went to take their orders with a cheery fake smile.

Lights flashing, and pulsing, Bella was able to make out features.

The female was petite, with not overly large breasts and thin hips. She was dressed in a red leather mini-skirt, and a white halter top. On her feet she wore a pair of black stiletto heels. Long Strawberry blond cascaded from a perfectly positioned horsetail.

The male was broad-shouldered, with a narrow waist. He was dressed in slacks, loafers, and a white polo shirt. Atop his short bronze colored hair were a pair of cheap sunglasses.

Bella felt her breath catch, and then relaxed when his hair turned to a rusty color shade.

Edward, her fiancé had bronze hair; the hair she had just seen had been an illusion of lights.

Alice placed a fruity-looking drink, complete with an umbrella, before the female, who thanked her.

The spike returned with narrowed eyes, and a tight fist around her counter-rag.

"Alice, grab me a whiskey?" The Brunette asked, raising a slender eye-brow. The bartender laughed, sliding the glass towards her best friend.

Bella downed half of it, and then set the cup on the counter.

"It's him." Alice cleared her throat. The girl laughed.

"It can't be." She argued. "His hair isn't bronze."

"He's wearing the glasses."

"Lots of guys do that." The chocolate eyed woman pointed out several.

"Well...Well..." The other female stuttered.

"It's not Edward, Alice." Bella shook her head, and watched as the couple headed towards the pool tables.

The female was...shit at pool, so the male helped her by holding her from behind and showing her how to play. She grinned triumphantly and turned to kiss him.

They played pool another half-hour, and Bella downed another two glasses of whiskey.

She had always been good at holding her liquor; close even to a Vampire standard.

The female, the one Bella and Alice were watching, laughed and pointed to a karaoke machine, before tugging her boyfriend over to it.

The two spying females waited twenty minutes to hear her sing.

_'Any man of mine better be proud of me, even if I'm ugly, still gotta love me.'_

"White trash karaoke of Shania Twain." They laughed, watching as the other girl with strawberry blond hair teetered on her heels into the arms of her lover.

_'I'm drunk!' _She giggled, the words making the male's eyes light up.

The male lowered his lips to hers and captured them in a heated kiss, pulling them into a bright spotlight along the edges of the bar.

Bella's heart stopped.

It _was _Edward; the silver hair had not been an illusion, the amber eyes she loved gleamed with lust for another woman.

"Oh God Alice." Kagome's eyes welled up with tears. "It really is him."

"I told you!" Alice looked smug a moment, and then hugged her friend. "And in a way, I'm was hoping to be wrong."

Bella lifted herself slowly to her feet, and hugged Alice back.

"I get off in ten more minutes." The spike whispered. "Wait by my car."

Bella nodded, and then on swift feet, left the building.

Her eyes easily found Edward's Silver Volvo; the very vehicle she had gotten her first kiss in.

The keys in her hand...How did they get there?...pierced the leather of his seats, and the angry brunette dug her name into them.

In the back of the vehicle she found a metal baseball bat, and using it, smashed his headlights.

The penknife he kept sharpened in his passenger side compartment was a handy tool when used to slash tires; all four of them.

In disgust, she threw down the weapons, and returned inside, claiming to the bouncer that she had left her wallet in the bathroom.

The silver and diamond ring on her finger glittered icily.

The woman found the couple with ease, dancing near the edge of the crowd.

Bella went and stood behind the Vamp. with her arms crossed and feet planted.

He bumped into her; Edward wasn't a great dancer.

"Oh, sor-" The words died in his mouth when he saw the exact person who was glowering at him.

"Bella!" He moved to hug her.

Her hand snapped out and struck him across the cheek, the sound of flesh hitting flesh clear through the entire room; the dancers stilled, the drinkers stared, and the pool players didn't notice their friend cheating.

"You lying, cheating, dirty, no good, whore-fucker!" Bella spat, her chocolate eyes firey.

"Bella, I can-" The Bronze haired man started.

"What? Explain?" The woman sneered. "Yeah right! Edward, we're done. Get out of my life. I wish I had never met you!" She flung the ring to the floor in a grand gesture, slapped him once more, and vanished out the door.

Gradually, the clubs inhabitants began what they were doing before.


	2. Need you now

_Btw only the males are vampires! Thank you enjoy! =)_

Bella stared at the pictures scattered on the floor and the bed of her small apartment.

She glanced at the cell-phone beside her and then stretched a pale hand toward it.

Lifting the mobile to see the screen, the raven scrolled through her contact list until she got to _his _name.

She still hadn't deleted it.

_'One touch of a button, and he'll pick up.' _

_'Do I ever cross your mind Edward?' _Bella flinched at her thoughts and tears pooled in her eyes.

She wiped away her tears and glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

_'It's a quarter after one...' _She stared another minute, before rising slowly and shuffling over to her closet.

The Brunett slowly pulled on a black pencil skirt and a white silk blouse before making her way to the bathroom.

She exited the bathroom seconds later with her hair in a bun, and snatched the keys off her kitchen counter.

Bella stared at her reflection numbly in the elevator doors.

**-;-**

Edward tipped his glass back and then his amber eyes flickered over to the door.

'_Any minute now..._' He thought, filling the glass with the bottle by the table. _'Bella will sweep through the door like usual.'_

The door remained closed.

"Eddi?" The voice of the Strawberry blond at his side snapped. Edward turned his head. "Love, I've been calling your name for the past five minutes."

"Sorry Tanya." He sighed, placing the glass down and holding out his arms. She slid into them, the silk robe she wore riding up her thighs. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you would watch a movie with me?" She ran a manicured finger down his bare chest.

"It's a quarter after one at night, sweetheart." Edward grinned, buring his head into her neck, and sliding his nose across her shoulder. "Can't you think of something better to do?"

"Well then," Tanya's red painted mouth rose at the corners. "Come with me."

She pulled out of his arms, and grabbed his hand, leading the Vampire to the bedroom.

The whiskey bottle sat on the coffee table for the rest of the night.


	3. Don't call me baby

_'Stop trying.' _Bella blew a stray strand of hair from her face as Edward continued blabbering. '_Stop begging._'

"Stop showing up at my favorite cafe," Bella interrupted the Bronze haired man. Edward's amber eyes widened in surprise. "And stop showing up here saying you just want to talk." She stood and made her way to the photocopier.

Edward followed.

"Baby-"

"Don't call me baby." She slapped the papers in her hand down.

'_Walking away now._' She took a calming breath.

"I've tried calling you-" Edward began again.

"Don't call my number." Bella whirled on him, stabbing her finger into his chest. "What're you going to do? What's your excuse this time? What are you going to say this time?"

Edward opened and close his mouth, lost for words.

Bella had never taken this tone with him before.

"We're done Edward. Done." She growled. "There's nothing you can do. Go home to your new girlfriend and leave me alone."

And then she struck a cord.

"Haven't you done enough?"

"I haven't done anything!" He cried, throwing up his hands. Bella flinched. "I went out with a friend!"

"Then why were your hands all over her?" Bella raised her own voice, drawing the attention of her co-workers.

"Well I didn't want her to get trampled! You saw how crowded it was in there!"

"Then why were you kissing her!" Bella screamed.

"I was drunk!" He yelled back.

"Really, Edward, really?" Bella shook her head. "You didn't drink anything. And we both know how much alcohol it takes to get you drunk. You're a Vampire."

"I-"

"You're lying, Edward." Bella yelled. "I lived with you long enough to know when you're lying!"

Edward took a menacing step forward, pressing the raven into the photocopier.

"Security!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Two burly men dressed in black appeared beside Edward instantly.

"This man is bothering you, Ms. Swan?" They asked, cracking their knuckles.

"He is. Please get rid of him." Bella nodded, watching as they dragged the Vampire away.

_'You ran out of time Edward. Game Over.'_


	4. Over It

Bella woke up to her phone blasting Pirates of the Caribbean.

Her pale fingers scrabbled over the side table in search of her phone.

Instictively, her finger pressed the talk button and she lifted the phone to her ear.

"'Ello?" She yawned, sitting up.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward's voice flew over the phone.

_Edward's eyes filled with tears and they reflected the light of the prom lights. _

"What do you want?" She snarled, shaking away the memory.

"I want us to get back together." He murmured, his voice husky.

"Edward, you're not alone are you." Bella ran a hand through her hair, and glanced at the clock.

"No! No, I am!" He assured, his voice cracking.

A soft giggle sounded from the other end, and the male made a shushing noise.

"You're lying. And drunk, aren't you?" Bella mumbled, yawning again.

"I swear I'm not." He promised. The Brunette rolled her Chocolate eyes.

"Bull-shit." She snorted.

They were quiet for a few minutes and just as Bella was about to hang up, Edward spoke up a bit.

"Bella...?" The unspoken question lingered in his voice.

"It hurt at first, but I'm over you Edward." She sighed. "I told you two weeks ago; leave me alone."

She hung up and tossed the phone back down.

Bella stared at the roof, waiting to drift back to sleep.

Eventually, she rose from bed and got a bottle of water.

"_Bella, I'm so sorry!" Edward's eyes filled with tears and they reflected the light of the prom lights. _

"_Oh please, eddie." She laughed, kissing away his tears. "I had a wonderful prom. Go have that dance. You deserve it."_

_He smiled, kissing her sweetly before running forward to have the Prom King crown placed on his head. _

_Bella gave him a proud smile as he held his hand out to the Prom Queen, a sweet girl called Esme. _

_Her boyfriend wove through the crowd and stood next to Bella. _

"_Do you wanna dance?" He asked. _

"_Mike!" Kagome jumped, but took his offered hand. _

_She and_ _Mike joined the King and Queen on the dance floor, and another spot light was added. _

_Gradually, the other couples began dancing. _

"_Switch?" Edward asked as he and the redhead brushed past. Mike nodded. _

_Esme and Bella smiled at each other as they twirled to their boyfriends. _

"_Hey there, Bella." Edward smirked. Bella laughed as he dipped her. _

_Near the end of the prom, Edward led a tired Bella to the car he hand rented. _

"_One day," She yawned. "I'm going to marry my Prince Charming."_

"_It couldn't be me then." He laughed, pulling her along. "I'm a King."_

"_I suppose that will have to do..."_


	5. I'm Movin' on

Bella watched as the last remaining pictures of her relationship with Edward burned to ashes.

'_I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons._'

"I'm moving on." Bella turned to her best friend with a smile. Alice smiled back.

"That's good. It has been almost a year." She handed Bella a hot chocolate.

"I haven't forgiven him."

"That's alright, Bella." Alice slung her arm over the brunette's shoulder. "And I know there's no guarantee's..."

"I've lived in this place and I know all the faces, each one is different." Bella shrugged off her coat as they stepped into the ski lodge. "It doesn't mean I won't find love again, just for a little while."

The two girls headed for the luggage waiting by the fire, and waited for the bus to pick them up.

"Bella?" Alice tugged on her left glove.

"Hm?" The Brunette looked up from the flames.

"Jasper...he asked me to marry him." The Raven muttered. Bella's eyes lit up.

"He did! You said yes right? Let me see the ring!" Relief washed over Alice's face, and she pulled the maroon glove off and held up her hand.

"Ooooh~!" Bella squealed. "It's so shiny!"

The young woman nodded, glee evident on her pretty face.

"I want you..." Alice took a breath . "You'll be my Maid of Honor, right?"

"Oh, Alice, can I?" Bella gushed.

Alice nodded.


	6. Holdin Out for a Hero

_'Where have all the good men gone!' _Bella ranted as she gazed around the wedding reception of her best friend.

"Hey there, babe. Wanna dance?" A greasy male oozed toward her.

"No." Bella stared at his outstretched hand in disgust.

'_Isn't there supposed to be a white knight upon a fiery steed?_'

Another male approached but turned tail at her icy glare.

'_I'm holding out for a hero..._' Bella realized.

"Bella, have some fun." Esme bounced forward, current boyfriend on her arm. The brown eyed man smiled at Bella. "Oh, this is Carlisle."

"Hi." Carlisle waved.

"It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet." Kagome laughed, rising to hug her friend.

"Only the best for Kagome! I heard about you and _IT_." An arm was slung over the raven's shoulder.

"Hello, Mike." Kagome laughed.

"How are you, doll-face?" He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm fine. How's Jessica?" She turned to hug him.

"She's felt better..." Mike sighed. "Poor sweetheart has the flu."

"I would've loved to see him again."

"Come visit sometime!" Mike winked, causing Bella to blush bright red. Esme laughed.

"Bella!" Alice pushed through, her happy wedding glow infecting the others.

"Alice, you look fantastic!" Bellae hugged her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help with the dress. Jasper and his friends had no idea how to do their ties."

Jasper laughed as he appeared.

"And you did a very good job." He assured, hugging the raven.

"You'd better treat her well, you got me!" Bella half-teased.

"I'll be her hero!" Japser swore, pulling Alice close and kissing her.

Bella whipped out a camera and snapped a shot.

Alice blushed

"Where are you going for the honeymoon?" Esme asked, curious.

"We're going to Fiji." The raven looked shy suddenly.

"Have fun." Bella glanced at the clock on the wall. "What time do you leave?"

"Eleven twenty."

Bella grabbed them by their arms and dragged them to the door.

"Happy couple has a flight to catch! Get out of the fucking way!" She screeched.

The crowd parted like butter, and Bellae shoved them through the door.

"Don't make the beds too much of a mess!" She yelled before the door closed on a tomato red Alice, and grinning Jasper.


	7. Here Comes Goodbye

_Renesmee is Emmett and rosalie's daughter!_

_Enjoy! =)_

Emmett glanced out of the window as his acute hearing picked up the sounds of the truck.

It cruised up the gravel driveway.

'_It's not like her to drive that slow.' _Emmett narrowed his eyes.

Light footsteps sounded on the wide porch, and the door opened slowly.

"Emmett," Rosalie called, appearing in the archway to the living room. Her copper eyes flashed in the golden glow of the table lamp. Emmett set down his book, and placed his reading glasses onto the the coffee table. "We need to talk."

The curly-haired male patted the couch seat next to him.

"Where's Renesmee?" He asked once she had sat.

"She's sleeping over at one of her friend's houses." Rosalie assured, rifling through her brown leather briefcase.

She placed several papers on the table, and then leaned into the cream couch.

Emmett picked them up, and slid in his glasses back on in a quick gesture.

"What's this?" His gold eyes scanned the sheets. "Divorce?"

"This marriage was arranged by your mother. We never loved each other, Emmett." Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose. "We've had sex all of one time, to conceive Nessie."

"Rosalie..." Emmett stared at his wife of ten years.

"Just sign the papers, Emmett." Rosalie stood and headed for the stairs.

"And if I don't?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll sue." She glared.

Emmett picked up the pen she had placed down with the papers.

With a flourish, he signed away his family.

**-;-;-**

"Daddy!" A small girl with a brown side ponytail rushed for him.

Emmett bent and scooped her up.

"Hi princess." She smiled as he kissed her head.

"Daddy," Renesmee got a very serious look on her face. "Mommy said that you're moving away."

"I am, Princess. Mommy doesn't love Daddy anymore." He set her down and took her hand, leading her over to the fountain set in front of the Court building.

"I still get to see you right?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes." Emmett smiled, smoothing her hair. "You'll get to come and stay with me sometimes when I get a new house. It will be fun."

"Will we watch movies? And play Barbies? And eat brownies?" Nessie bounced up and down on his knee.

"Yes, and you'll have your own room and you'll get to paint it any color you want."

"I want it orange and..." She placed a small finger on her chin. "Green!"

"Not pink?" Emmett grinned.

"Ew, pink is icky! It only looks good on Jake and flowers!" Renesmee scrunched up her face.

"Renesmee." Rosalie called, holding out her hand to the nine-year old. "Time to go."

"Bye-bye Daddy!" Renesmee threw her arms around her dad.

Emmett watched as the little girl and the tall woman strode away.

Nessie glanced back at him, and gave a small smile.

Emmett waved until they were out of sight, and then buried his face into his hands.


	8. Perfect

_Made my own character for this one guys! _

Emmett stared at the spacious apartment, gold eyes glazed.

"Mr. Mcarty?" The raven real estate agent caught his attention.

"I'll buy it." He fished in his pocket for his wallet. He scribbled the check and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Ms. Denali." He nodded.

"A pleasure, Mr. Mcarty." She turned as she was leaving to hand him a key and then hesitated. "You know, we'll be siblings-in-law soon."

"Your name is Bella?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." She held out her hand. "Tanya Denali , Edward's fiancé."

Emmett stared at her offered hand, and then turned away. He lifted his cell from his pocket.

"Bring my things up." He ordered the moving company waiting downstairs.

Tanya watched as he turned back.

"Thank you for your services," He nodded.

Tanya threw her nose into the air and turned on her heel.

Emmett left the door open, and then dialed another number.

"Yeah?" Edward's voice filtered through the speaker.

"I was unaware that you and your fiancé had a falling out. When you gonna tell dad?"

"Oh, it's just you Emmett." Edward snorted. "Me 'n Tanya didn't have a falling out. The wedding's planned for June, and just so you know, you're _not_ invited."

"I was not speaking of _Tanya_," Emmett spat. "I was referring to _Bella_."

"Oh her..." Edward went silent, and then hung up.

Emmett rolled his eyes, his long fingers flying over yet another number.

"Cullen Incorporation." The voice on the other end monotoned.

"Dad." Emmett greeted.

"Emmy!" Max laughed. "How are you! I haven't spoken to you since the day after the divorce!"

"Well enough. I'm calling cause my idiot brother."

"What did Edward do this time?" Max sighed.

"Did you know he has a _new_ fiancé?" Emmett smirked, taking a seat on the couch which had been brought in.

"Really? What's her name?" He heard a keyboard tapping on the other end.

"Tanya Denali."

"She's a whore,"

"And a Real Estate agent. I just bought an apartment from her."

"I swear one day I'm going to disown him." Max growled.

"That would be nice." Emmett agreed.

"So, what happened to his other fiancé?"

"I don't know. I've never met her before." Emmett shrugged.

"Neither did I." Max laughed. "I've got to go. Call me if you need anything, Em."

"Hm." Emmett tossed the phone into the coffee table and picked up his book.

'_You still take me by surprise, Edward. What stupid thing will you do next?_'


	9. Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie

Bella glanced at the clock on the DVD machine.

'_Half past twelve._'

She turned her gaze back to the late show.

_'I hate spending the evening on my own.' _Bella growled.

Orange, yellow, and red leaves blew past her window and she sighed.

_'I'm tired of TV.' _

Bella rose and threw open her window, gazing into the night.

The lights of Seattle twinkled, and she sighed again.

"It's almost Halloween..." The brunette's mouth twitched into a smile.

'_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away? Take me through the darkness to the break of the day?_'

Bella closed the window and turned off the TV, plunging the flat into blackness. She stumbled through the apartment to her room and fell onto her bed.

_'Is there a man out there?'_


	10. Havn't Met You Yet

_I'm surprised, not everything lasts.' _Bella stared down at her plate of cake.

"Waiter," She called to the timid boy. "Can I have another?"

He nodded, disappearing into the kitchen.

For a Saturday, the small cafe was rather busy. Every seat was crammed, and Bella had thankfully taken a spot in far corner at a two person table.

"Here you are, Ms. Swan." The boy returned.

"Thank you, Embry." Kagome drove her fork into the chocolate cake. Embry nodded, and then scurried to another costumer.

Bella returned to her open laptop.

She ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed deeply.

Open on the screen before her was a registration form for a local university.

"I'm not going to have enough." Bella angrily bit into her cake.

'_I've thought of every possibility!_'

The seat in front of her scraped out, and she glanced up.

"May I sit here?" The man asked. Bella nodded and then returned to her frustrating problem.

The man sipped the coffee in his hand, and occasionally glanced at Bella's scowling face.

"It's not my problem," He spoke up. "But what's your deal?"

"Hm?" Bella looked up briefly. "No matter how much I look at it, I can't afford the tuition for university."

"Can I help?" He asked. "I'm an accountant at my dad's company."

Bella turned her laptop around.

"Everything is listed here?" He raised his striking golden eyes. Bella nodded, stabbing the cake again.

"You haven't included the costs of family support." He raised his eyebrows.

"My mother is single and my younger sister still lives with her. I have no family other than them." The Brunette shrugged.

"oh." His brows furrowed and he returned his eyes to the laptop. "Unless you find a benefactor, I can't see how you will be able to afford it." He turned the laptop back.

"Thanks anyway." She sighed. "I'm Isabella, by the way but call me Bella."

"Emmett Mcarty." He offered his hand and they shook. "Your last name isn't Swan, is it?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Bella looked skeptical.

"My younger half-brother is Edward." Emmett sneered, swirling his coffee. "We were almost siblings-in-law, if you married him."

"Don't remind me." Bella snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Em!" The Brunette called after they had sat in awkward silence for several minutes. "Can I have-"

"More cake." The waiter-boy rushed forward and back with a new piece.

"You're a regular, I take it?" Emmett grinned.

"Yes. This is my favorite cafe. I've been coming here since they first opened."

"What a coincidence, I am too." Emmett's grinned widened.

The two fell silent.

"So.. How about the weather?" The curly-haired man gestured out the window.

"Well, it hasn't exactly been pleasant." Bella glanced up.

They fell quiet again, and it last another piece of cake...

"So, that weather. Sure has been rainy..."

"Yes."

.

.

.

.

"The weather- I'm not very good at this am I?" Emmett sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Kagome threw back her head and laughed.

"No. Not really." She wiped away tears, and closed her laptop. Jacob rushed to take her plate.

"Goodbye, Emmett. Nice meeting you." She slung her black bag over her shoulder and stood.

Emmett watched as she left, threw down money for the coffee and followed her out.

"Bella!" He called, running after her.

The girl turned.

"My dad's hosting his annual Halloween ball, would you go with me?" He asked nervously.

Bella looked surprised.

"But-"

"Please." Emmett interrupted. "It will be repayment for your disengagement to my half-brother. I insist you come. My dad wants to personally apologize for Eward's behavior."

"Do we have to dress up?" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Emmett nodded, dread gathering in the pit of his stomach.

Bella reached into her bag, and pulled out a piece of paper. She scribbled her number on it, and handed it to him.

"I'm late for work. Call me later and we'll talk about details." She began walking away, a big goofy smile on her face.

"I'll take it that was a yes..." The Vampire chuckled, tucking the paper into his pocket.


	11. Can't Help Fallin' in Love

Emmett knocked on Bella's door at exactly eight on Halloween.

"Just a minute!" Her muffled voice called from inside. Her door was thrown open seconds later.

"Sorry, I'm running a bit late." She laughed, flushing slightly. "Come on in."

Emmett grinned, following the girl in silk shorts and a tank top into her small apartment.

"Where do you work?" The curly-haired man asked.

"For your father, actually." Bella answered from her bedroom. "I'm a secretary on the third floor."

Emmett's eyes widened. The third floor was marketing, and he knew that marketing didn't need a secretary.

"Sorry." Bella appeared from the bedroom. "My curling iron took longer to heat up than I thought it would."

"No problem." Emmett offered his arm after she had grabbed her purse and jacket.

The two strode down to his car in quiet.

**-;-**

Edward was thoroughly bored. Tanya was attached to his arm, breasts pressed against his bicep.

She was already drinking, and a bit tipsy.

Tanya murmured her thanks to the man holding drinks as he strode by.

The announcer at the door straightened suddenly, fiddling with his microphone.

"Max Cullen and his wife Trisha Cullen." The man called out. All the dancers and wanderers paused to clap as they descended the stairs.

Max's pretty wife smiled as she waved, pink-gold fairy wings glittering against the soft chandelier lights. Max looked equally happy, and his long black vampire cloak swept down the stairs after the both of them.

"Emmet Mcarty, and date Bella Swan."

Edward stood shell-shocked.

Tanya leaned in.

"Wasn't Bella that girl...?" She whispered. Edward nodded, his crown slipping off his ears.

Emmett paused at the top of the stairs, his black and reds bright against the pale oak doors. Beside him, Bella emerged.

She was dressed in a long white dress with black lace gloves. A pair of silver heels sat on her feet and a silver necklace sat around her neck.

From her back fell a pair of black feathered wings, which followed her down the stairs as though floating on air. They were attached her back as well as middle finger.

Emmet grinned, waved once and proceeded down the stairs with his date.

Edward lost sight of them in the crowd.

"Eddie," Tanya whined, tugging on his king's outfit. "Can we dance?"

Edward pulled her through the crowd.

**-;-**

"_They're_ here." Bella whispered to her ex-fiancé's older brother.

"Ignore them, Belly. Neither of them are your concern." Emmett led her through the crowd to his father.

"Emmy!" Max boomed, holding out his arms. "Who's this?!"

"My name is Bella Swan." Bella stepped away from the tall man to his father, bowing.

"She's one of your employees." Emmett narrowed his eyes a fraction.

"You are!" Max looked amazingly surprised.

"Yes, sir. I work on the third floor as a secretary." She nodded.

"Third floor is..." Toga paused a moment. "One moment, you said your name was Bella Swan?"

"Yes sir." The brunette nodded, only to be swept into the man's arms.

"I apologize for what my youngest son did! Please enjoy yourself here!" Max grinned.

"Yes sir." Bella nodded once he had let her go.

"And you, Emmy!" Max turned to his son. "A date? So soon! I'm proud of you!"

"I brought her here so you could talk," Emmet looked at his date. "But she is proving to be quite good company."

Bella blushed.

"Max," Trisha spoke up. "The first dance is starting."

"Ah!" Max looked startled. "Hurry. You too, Em!"

"What's going on?" Bella muttered to her companion.

"It is tradition for my mum and dad to dance the first dance. It seems that they want to include me this year."

"You've got to be joking!" Bella whisper-yelled. "I can't dance!"

"Everybody can." Emmet chuckled. "You just need to trust me."

"Alright..." Bella nibbled her lip.

Emmett led her into the second spotlight waiting for them, across from his father and step-mother. The music stared, violins hovering through the air and dusting over the piano.

Several other instruments started, and Emmett began to move her after placing her hands in the right places.

"Trust me." He whispered, moving her backward grinning. Bella nodded, following him.

Gradually she relaxed, a soft smile spreading across her face.

Emmett broadened his smile.

_'I can't help falling in love with you.' _

_'Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you.'_

"For I can't help," Bella sang quietly along with the words of the song. "Falling in love with you."

"You have a beautiful voice." Emmett complimented as they bowed at the end of the song.

"My rubber-ducks seem to enjoy it." Bella giggled.

Emmett boomed a laughed.


	12. Just Dance Workout Remix

Bella laughed, spinning herself around the dance floor.

Heat pressed her from all sides.

'_I've had a little bit too much..._' She thought to herself, moving to the bar.

Bella was currently out celebrating her _huge_ promotion from secretary to CEO's assistant. Luckily for her, the previous one had retired and Max had jumped the chance to hire her.

_'Just dance. It'll be okay.' _Bella shrugged off her liquor intake.

She bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"No, it was-" She froze, eyes widening. " Tyler?"

"Bella!"

"Oh my god!" She threw her arms around the male. "I haven't seen you since high school!"

"You're looking well." Tyler led her to an out of the way table. "What have you been up to?"

"You remember Edward?" Bella asked her raven-haired companion. He nodded. "After high school we continued dating, and he asked me to marry him."

"That's great." Tyler 's wide smile dimmed slightly.

"Oh, I haven't gotten to the good part." Bella leaned forward, showing more cleavage than necessary. "I found out he was cheating on me, so I broke up with him!"

She threw back her head and laughed.

"So, you're currently single?" Tyler grinned, moving closer. Bella nodded.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, eyes twinkling. Bella took his outstretched hand and followed him out to the dance floor.

'_Where are my keys?_' Bella stored the thought away for later, and moved with Tyler.

The two retreated to the bar after nearly an hour of dancing.

"Hey, wanna leave?" Tyler asked.

Bella, by now was not the smartest, and she nodded, following him out.

Tyler guided her to his sports car, and both climbed in.

"So, why were you clubbing?" Tyler asked. He put his hand on her thigh as he drove.

"Celebrating my new promotion."

"Without your side-kick?" The brown-eyes male was referring to Alice.

"She's busy with Jasper still. They got married."

"Lucky them. Did you go?"

"I was the Maid," Bella giggled. "of Honor."

Tyler's hand rode higher, pushing the edge of Bella's yellow dress up.

**-;-**

Bella woke up the next morning with a horrible headache, and an arm around her waist.

She glanced over the room, staring at the clothing thrown around the room and then letting the feeling of disappointment settle.

"Morning, Bells." Tyler shifted behind her, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

Bella didn't tense at the gesture.

"Morning." She greeted, pulling on a lock of her hair.

"You want breakfast, I assume?" He asked, pulling himself from the bed. Bella watched as he pulled on a pair of boxers before heading for the kitchen.

She pushed her head into his pillows and frowned, remembering the first time this had happened. Although she wasn't drunk that time.

Bella had dated Tyler before she had dated Edward, and she was a hormonally driven teenager with a hormonally driven, sex-crazing, boyfriend. Tyler had taken her virginity.

"Do you want eggs or pancakes with your ginger-ale?" Tyler called.

"Eggs, please." Bella answered, pushing herself from his bed and dressing.

She entered the kitchen several minutes later, and slid onto one of the barstools.

"What's the time?"

"Twelve-forty." Tyler answered.

"FUCK! I'm gonna be late for work!"


	13. Jessie's Girl

Emmett watched from the photocopier as Bella's new boyfriend laughed.

Bella's chocolate eyes twinkled.

'_She's watching him with those eyes.' _

Tyler, her new boyfriend, pulled her close and kissed her.

'_She's loving him with that body, I just know it._'

Bella pushed his chest, making Tyler's smile grow more.

He tangled his hand in her brown hair and kissed her again.

"I'm working, Ty." Bella's voice drifted down the hallway. "Not here, and defiantly not right now."

He murmured something in a low voice that made Bella flush bright red.

"You wouldn't dare!" She shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder and raced down the hall.

Max rounded the corner and laughed at the site.

"I'm afraid you can't kidnap Ms. Swan just yet, Tyler." He chuckled, helping Bella down. "I need her for a meeting."

"Another one of those dull, long ones?" Bella pouted. Max nodded, synthetically. "Ty, kidnap me right now."

"You heard what your boss said." Tyler lifted his hands, and back toward the elevator. "I'm not allowed to kidnap you." He gave his girl a wicked grin, and disappeared from sight.

Bella smoothed her outfit, and followed after Max once the two of them had stopped laughing.

"You got those files organized right?" Max asked as they strode past his son.

"Of course." Bella nodded, lifting them.

A sharp jerk blasted though Emmett as he picked up his photocopies, and strode away.


	14. Last Friday Night

Bella lifted her hand, watching as glitter spilled from it onto the bed. She glanced over her shoulder, cuddling closer to Tyler.

He stirred, hugging her closer. Something crashed to the floor.

"Ow. That was a beer bottle." The person beside the bed moaned.

"Crazy party man!" One of the half-naked males left with a girl on each arm.

Tyler nodded, burying his face into Bella's shoulder.

She giggled, wiggling away and carefully stepping over people littered on the floor. She pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers from Tyler's closet and then darted to the kitchen, wiping beer and glitter off the counter and stove.

Several people crawled to the table and couches as breakfast cooked and she didn't stop cooking until late in the afternoon.

"God, I love your food." Eric moaned, licking syrup off his fingers.

"And we love you so much, don't we Tyler." Mike winked at the male, who pulled Bella close.

"Do I want to know?" She narrowed her eyes, lifting the spatula in her hand.

"You finally agreed to do it!" Mike whooped, making Eric grin.

"Oh my holy fucking shit." Bella paled slightly. "You don't mean that I actually..."

"Yup!" Tyler propped his chin on her shoulder. "And it was fucking hot."

"Kill me now." She lifted her eyes to the heavens.

"You're too sexy, babe." Tyler laughed.

"We're doing this next Friday night too." Eric lifted his fork and licked it clean.

"T.G.I.F." Bella sighed, moving back to the bedroom and dressing in her own clothes.

"You're leaving?" Mike frowned.

"I do have a life, Mike." She bopped him on the head.


	15. Lost

'_On my own again.' _Bella blinked slowly, watching the sun streak the porcelain and blood with gold.

Bella took a deep breath, and lifted herself upwards onto her knees.

Glass scraped her hands and added blood to the floor already.

She sighed, and then rose to standing. Her apartment swayed, and she caught herself on the wall.

Using the wall as support, the brunette made her way to her bathroom.

Bella wanted to avoid her reflection, but she wouldn't be able to and she flinched at the sight.

Blood dripped down her face and neck. Glass shards were wedged into oozing wounds.

The brunette lifted a pair of tweezers and began extracting green porcelain.

One piece had scraped over the side of her lips, and it was dripping into her mouth.

Once she was done with her face, Bella moved on to her hands, then knees, and then any other places.

**-;-**

'_Lost._' Emmett stared at Bella. '_She looks so lost._'

Max approached the woman, sniffing the air. He ran his thumb down her face.

Bella flinched.

Max's gold eyes widened in horror.

Bella's mouth moved, and Max's horrified expression morphed into one of anger.

Emmett stood, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Dad what's wrong?" He asked.

Bella's head lowered and her hair shifted to cover her face.

"Tyler is the matter!" Max roared. "Just look what he did to poor Bella!"

"He cut her lip." Emmet raised an eyebrow. One of the secretaries offered a baby-wipe.

Max ran it over her face, gentle as he could be.

Be flinched as her wounds were revealed. She had coated them in make-up.

Emmett's own face looked angered now.

"Did you file a police report?" He asked. Bella shook her head.

"Bella, you have to file it." Max murmured, hugging the brown-haired girl. "Abuse like this is punishable by five years in jail."

"Why did he do it?" Emmet lay a large hand atop her head, fighting the urge to rip her from his father's arms and into his own.

"I broke up with him, because I realized I didn't love him." She whispered. "And because my mum has passed away."

"Your mother?" Max looked down at her. "You have full permission to take as many days off as you need."

"Thank you. A week should be enough." Bella nodded.

Emmett and Max watched as she shuffled away.

"She has such bad luck with males." Max sighed.


	16. Mum

Bella gazed down at the gleaming black coffin, and bent to place a white lily on the top. Her sister bent and dropped violet.

She moved closer to Bella and she pulled him into a hug.

Haley was easily a little taller than her, and he was in eleventh grade now.

"Rest in peace, Mum." Bella murmured, turning away as dirt was moved to cover her body. Bella placed the second flower in her hand of her father's grave, buried beside her mother. Haley put one on their grandfather's grave.

"You'll have to come live with me, Haley." Bella turned her chocolate eyes to her sister as they sat on the hill after the funeral.

"Alright." She nodded, dropping her head onto her shoulder.

Bella smiled, hugging.

**-;-**

"This will be your room," Bella pushed open the door beside the bathroom in her new apartment. "Is that alright?"

"Just fine, sis." Haley nodded, throwing her bag onto the bed inside.

"I'll call you for dinner in a bit." She backed out.

'_Mum, I love you.'_


	17. Merry Christmas, Darling

Bella waved as her sister entered the train.

"I'll see you for summer." She called. She nodded, moving to her friends.

Bella watched the train speed away and then turned to leave. She was walking out of the train station when she bumped into someone on the sidewalk.

"Bella?" She glanced up.

"Emmett!" She looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" The curly-haired man asked.

"My sister was heading back to boarding school." Bella smiled sadly.

"Ah." Emmet smiled. "I'm waiting for the next train. I'll see you at work."

Bella waved as he trotted up the stairs.

"Greeting cards have all been sent," Bella sang, gliding down the side walk. "The Christmas rush is through, but I still have one wish to make. A special one for you."

_'I can dream, and in my dreams, I'm Christmasing with you.' _

Bella's eyes filled with tears as memories of her mother and father filled her mind.

'_I miss you._' She sniffled, letting herself into her apartment and crossing to the picture on the windowsill.

'_I wish you Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year too._'

"I wish you were here." She sobbed.

The phone rang loudly, and Bellareached for it.


	18. The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year

_'My name is Rosalie Hale. I was wondering if you would be interested in a babysitting job.'_

_'Pardon?'_

_'I had a recommendation for you from one of the mother's at my daughter's school. You babysat her son, Jake?'_

_'Oh! Yes! Of course!' _

Bella glanced down at the bubbly girl holding her hand.

"We're on the island of misfit toys," The brunette sang. The smaller brunette girl glanced up.

"Here we don't want to stay!" The girl giggled. "I likes that song."

"We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh." Bella bopped her nose and grinned.

Bella's job included taking the girl from her mother's house to her father's on the train.

Her father wasn't home right now, so Bella was waiting with the girl inside his apartment and playing Barbie's.

"You're much better at Barbie's than Daddy." Renesmee stated, brushing one of the blonds' hair.

"Well, that's because I use to play Barbie's too." Bella whispered.

The front door opened, and Nessie dropped everything, racing for her father.

Bella followed at a slower pace.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come meet the best babysitter ever!" Renesmee called. Bella rounded the corner of the living room door and froze.

"Hi, Emmett..." She laughed nervously.

"Belly?"

"You guys know each other!" Renesmee gasped, flicking her head back and forth between the two adults.

"Bella works for Grandad." Emmett explained.

"I like Grandad!" Nessie turned to Bella. "Isn't he great? Grandad is much better at Barbie's than Daddy too."

"Everybody is better at Barbie's than me, Princess." Emmett chuckled.

"Well, that's cause it's true." Nessie stuck out her tongue.


	19. Baby It's Cold Outside

"I really can't stay." Bella shifted on Emmett's couch.

"It's cold outside." Emmett glanced out the window.

"This evening has been so very nice." Bella made to move, brushing Emmett's hand as she got up.

"Your hands are ice!" He jumped up, pulling her to a spot before the fire.

"Well," Bella gazed down at the fire. "Maybe just a half a drink more."

Emmett lifted the tea pot from the table.

"Your eyes are like star-light." Emmett murmured, glancing at his pretty guest.

"What?" Bella glanced up.

"Nothing." The man shook his head smiling slightly.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, and then Bella glanced at the time.

"I've got to get home."

"I'll lend you a coat." Emmett strode to his hall-closet.

"I'm sure I'll be-" Bella began.

"It's cold outside, and it's snowing pretty heavily. I'll call for a cab." He pulled his cell from his pocket, shifting through the closet.

"Thank you." Bella took a seat on his couch.

Her eyes drifted closed, and her head dropped onto the armrest.

Emmett glanced in.

"I'm sorry, sir." He murmured into the phone. "Cancel the cab, other arrangements have been made."

Emmett draped the coat on his arm over the back of the couch, and fetched a blanket from the linen closet.

"Daddy," Nessie poked her head out the door. "Is Bella staying?"

"Yes, she is, Princess."

Renesmee trotted out of her bedroom, and Emmett watched in amusement as the nine-year-old tucked her favorite stuffed dog into the young woman's arms, then return to bed.

Emmett shook his head as he spread the thick downy quilt over his guest.


	20. I Won't Say I'm In Love

_'If there's a prize for rotten judgment,' _Bella watched as Emmett made breakfast. '_I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history; been there, done that._'

Emmett placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and then went to get Renesmee dressed and ready to go.

'_**Who'd you think you're kidding, he's the Earth and Heaven to ya. Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can right through you. Girl, you can't conceal it; we know how you're feeling, and who you're thinking of.**_'

Bella shook away her inner thoughts.

_'No chance. No way. I won't say it.'_

_'__**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?**__'_

_'It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love.'_

Renesmee bounded into the kitchen, taking the spot across from the raven-haired girl at war with herself.

"Morning, Bella!" Renesmee smiled, putting pancakes into her mouth.

"Good morning, Nessie." Bella greeted, sliding the stuffed dog across the table. "That you for lending him to me. What's his name?"

"Rufus." Renesmee patted the white dog.

Emmett sighed as he strode in.

'_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson.' _Bella frowned, watching as his muscles rippled under the dress shirt he wore. '_It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming 'Get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_'

'**You keep on denying who you are and how your feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got it bad? You're doing flips read my lips, you're in love!**'

Renesmee knowingly glanced between her father and new friend as they dropped her off for school.

Sometimes a child's sight was all you needed to see two people in love.


	21. Beauty and the Beast

"Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly." Renesmee whispered to her friend Jake that day at recess.

"Just a little change?" The blackhead asked.

"Small to say the least." She nodded, tugging her side ponytail. "Both a little scared, neither one prepared."

"Certain as the sun, rising in the East." Jake hummed, nibbling on a cookie.

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme." Renesmee lay back, watching the sky.

"What do you think of it?" Jake asked, curling his knees up.

"I think Daddy should go for it. Miss Bella is the nicest, prettiest lady I've ever met." Renesmee smiled.

"I think so too." Jake agreed.


	22. Welcome to Burlesque

_**An:Everyone please note that I have changed everyone to human because it has gotten confusing for other readers and for me to keep up. Thank you Enjoy!**_

"Please, Bella?" Alice begged, on her knees before her best friend.

"Why can't you find somebody else?" Bella growled, not amused. "I'm the assistant of the richest CEO in the business world!"

"Please! Esme can't do it because she's sick!" Alice's lip trembled. "Just for a week!"

"Why me? Why not someone else?" Bella crossed her arms, teetering on the edge of saying yes.

"Because you can sing!" Alice pleaded, clasping her hands.

Bella was silent a moment.

"Fine."

Alice leapt to her feet, letting out a triumphant cheer as she dragged the raven out of her small apartment.

**-;-**

"Why did I agree to do this?" Bella grumbled, obviously self-conscious.

"I'll owe you after this, Bells." Alice promised, patting her friends shoulder. Jasper grinned, giving the girl a quick kiss for luck.

"She's not going to be able to do it." One of the other scantily clad performers snorted.

"Abi," Jasper turned on the lovely woman. "Without Bella's help, we'd be closed this week. Be grateful."

Alice vanished, leaving Bella to follow Abi onto the stage in the semi-darkness.

The lights flashed on.

"Show a little more," Alice moved to face the audience. "Show a little less. Add a little smoke...Welcome to Burlesque."

The people gathered in the Burlesque bar cheered.

"Everything you dream of, but never can possess...Nothing's what it seems. Welcome to Burlesque."

"Everyone is buying, put your money in my hand. If ya got a little extra, well, give it to the band."

"You may not be guilty, but you're ready to confess. Tell me what you need. Welcome to Burlesque!~"

"You can dream of Sayu; do it at your risk." Alice warned, smirking. "The triplets grant you mercy, but not your every wish. Yes, it keeps you guessing. So cool and statuesque."

"Behave yourself says Abi. Welcome to Burlesque."

There was a music interlude.

"Ooooh! Everyone is buying, put your money in my hand! If you want a little extra, well, you know where I am. Something down and dark, is playing with your mind. It's the entity, just the bump and grind."

"Show a little more! Show a little less! Welcome to~...Burlesque!"

**-;-**

"You're going to make me do that again, aren't you?" Bella growled, throwing a robe over her body and heaving for air.

"It's not all that bad once you get used to it." Alice soothed, changing for the next number.

"Fantastic job, girls!" Jasper called, moving to kiss his wife.

"I guess."

"Here's your pay for the night, Bella." Jasper handed her several bills.

"Well, I suppose this has it's perks."

**AN- Please don't hurt me. I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support! So we just went from cute children to scantily dressed females at a Burlesque bar. **


	23. But I Am A Good Girl

Max glanced up at his little assistant as she hummed.

Her hips suddenly snapped to the side and she gasped quietly, then continued humming.

"Little girl," Max chuckled as he broke her from her little world. Bella's cheeks flushed. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Well," Bella rubbed the back of her head. "I'm filling in for a friend at my best friend's husband's Burlesque lounge..." She pushed her fingers together.

"And you have one of the numbers stuck in your head." Max nodded. "You can sing it out loud if you wish."

"Can I?" Bella blinked. "You won't mind?"

"Not at all." He shook his head, ponytail slapping his shoulders. "I won't mind in the slightest."

"Thank you, !" Bella grinned, bowing. "The dress is Chanel...~"

**-;-**

"...The shoes YSL. The bag is Dior, Agent Provocateur." Bella flipped her legs on the chaise she was lounging on. Her long chocolate hair was tucked under a wig.

Max watched from a darkened corner, with a faint smirk. His little assistant was quite the preformer, though she didn't think so.

"My address today, LA by the way, above Sunset Strip, the hills all the way." She flashed a sly smile. "My rings are by Webster, it makes their heads twirl. They all say, '_Darling, what did you do for those pearls!?_' What?"

Her hand flew to her mouth.

"I am a good girl...~!"

But at the moment, Bella looked anything but a 'good girl'.

"The age I adore, the day, oh, no more. Breakfast Polo Launch and pools at the shore. The Chateau for cocktails, the Courtyard at night. Downtown for dinner, the Helen's divine. You know I have found, the word's going round...They all say my feet never do touch the ground. What?"

"I am a good girl...~!"

She made a series of naughty noises, and blew a kiss to the crowd before vanishing behind a curtain of feathers.

"I am a good girl."

"That little thing is an interesting girl." Max hummed, twirling the wine in his glass before leaving.


	24. Show Me How You Burlesque!

It was a complete accident that Emmett found Bella on her last night at the Burlesque lounge.

He was stuck in a traffic jam just outside when he saw the sign.

'_**Tonight Only: Burlesque Lounge features Bella Swan!**_'

Emmett blinked at the sign several seconds before throwing his car into the nearest open parking space. He bolted down the stairs, and payed the man at the window the necessary thirty dollars.

"_Underneath the city lights, there is a world few know about,"_

Emmett sat in a chair near the back eyes fixed on the woman seated on an E.

_''Where rules don't apply, no. And you can't keep a good girl down~"_

The curly-haired man stared as her figure was hit with light.

"She's goin' through the club lookin' for a good time. Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime. Don't need no sugar daddy, she can work it just fine! Up on the table she'll be dancing all night!"

Bella whirled by in an outfit of gems and leather, exposing far too much of her legs for his liking.

"Yeah, baby doll just comes alive. Under the spotlight, all the girls wanna fall in line."

Alice appeared with several other woman.

"We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show. Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more."

"Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest. Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test. Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best. Get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque!"

Emmett was floored.

He had heard Bella sing, but not like this.

And he had seen her legs, just not so much of them.

And he had danced with her! Not like that though.

"A little bit of naughty is a little bit of nice. She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice. Just shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut, give a little what, what. Up on the tables, we'll be dancing all night!"

"Yeah, everybody just comes to life. Under the spotlight, all the boys wanna fall behind. We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show. Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more."

Emmett watched as the chorus repeated.

"Okay girls," Bella smirked, snapping her fingers. Her voice oozed through the room. "Let's show 'em how it's done. It ain't over till we say, and we've only just begun. Let me hear you say, yeeeEEaaaaAH!"

**-;-**

When Bella returned to her table backstage, there was a large bouquet of flowers sitting on it.

She lifted it, and the card fell to the ground.

'_You can't dance my ass. -Em_

Bella immediately went bright red.

"Who are they from?" Alice gushed, bolting forward on her heels.

"E - Emmett..." Bella stuttered.

"He's your boss's son." Alice blinked, petting one of the flowers. "Your boss came to see the show the other night too."

"Well, Max I knew was coming. But Emmett...!" She covered her face. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Bella," Jasper stuck his head in. "You've got a few guests."

"I do?" The brunette frowned, still flushed.

"You've got quite the fan-club." Abi shook her head, stripping.

Bella stood, pulling her shirt over her head and striding to the door.

"Bella Swan!" The gathered crowed screamed.

The assistant squeaked as she was blinded by flashing cameras.

"Bella! Bella! How long will you be working here!?"

"This was my last night." She muttered, accepting several flowers.

"Ms. Swan! I love you!" One teen yelled.

"Thank you..."

**-;-**

"I am never ever doing that again!" Bella growled at her friends as they dropped her off.

"Well, we owe you." Jasper handed her an envelope. "Your pay."

"Thanks." Bella nodded, sighing as she bolted for her apartment.

The brunette was extremely happy the moment she dropped onto her bed.


	25. Mission Impossible

Renesmee had a positively evil look on her face as she and Jake snuck through the large building.

Their class had gone on a field trip to the Cullen Inc that day, and since Nessie knew the place like the back of her hand, she and her short haired companion had snuck off.

She glanced around a corner, and then pushed Jake against the wall.

The adult strode past, barely aware of the two children watching him as they bolted past.

Nessie ducked under an empty desk, and pulled the phone off the table.

Jake rapidly dialed a number on a piece of folded paper in his pocket.

"_Hello, Candy, Flowers and more. Lauren speaking. How can I help you?_"

"My name is Renesmee." The brunette answered. "And I'd like to purchase a bouquet of flowers, a box of candy and some heart-shaped balloons."

"_What kind of flowers would you like?_"

"Yellow chrysanthemums, hibiscus, jasmine, sunflowers, and red and yellow tulips." Nessie grinned at Jake.

"_And candy_?"

"Chocolate, in a pink box!"

"_Balloons?_"

"Red and pink hearts!" Renesmee giggled.

"_That will be twenty-eight fourteen. Anything else?_"

"Can it be delivered?"

"_Can I get the address and date please?_" Lauren sighed over the phone.

"Cullen Incorporation, top floor. February fourteenth to Bella Swan."

"_Alright. Thank you for shopping at Candy, Flowers and More. Have a nice day._"

"Thank you!"

Jake and Nessie high-fived.


	26. Take A Chance On Me

"I'm looking for Miss Swan." The man peered through his large bouquet of flowers. "I'm from Candy, Flowers and More, so I'd like to make this quick."

The secretary on the ground floor bolted over to the man.

"I'll take them up. Thank you. Miss Swan is currently with the CEO." She ushered the man out of the gleaming lobby, and then turned to the elevator.

**-;-**

"Where's Miss Swan's desk?" The woman asked one of the top floor workers.

"Her office is next door to Mr. Cullen's." One of the woman glanced up and then went scurrying over. "Are these for her?"

The woman nodded.

"Gosh." The brown haired woman in the desk next to the gossipers gasped.. "They're so pretty."

The first woman nodded, who was called Angela according to her name tag. She continued up the stairs at the back, and strode into the mentioned office.

Several other woman followed.

Angela placed them on the young woman's desk, and then retreated into the crowd.

"Who do you think they came from?"

"They're so pretty! Must have cost a fortune."

"I wants some!"

"Isn't it a day early for Valentines?"

"What's going on?" Bella appeared behind the crowd, who all jumped and looked guilty. Bella proceeded into her office and gasped, nearly dropping the paperwork in her hands.

She put it on the desk and then lifted the bouquet.

"Where did these come from?" The brunette asked, glancing up at the woman who had flocked inside.

"Candy, Flowers and More." Angela answered. "I brought them up, but the delivery man looked like he was in a hurry."

Bella lifted the flowers to her nose, inhaling the sweet scents.

A pretty blush spread across her nose.

"Was there a party? Why was I not invited?" Max appeared at the door.

"Mr. Cullen!" Bella lifted the flowers slightly. "Look aren't they pretty?"

"Amazing." The long-haired man strode into the crowd of woman. "Do you know who sent them?"

Bella searched around in the bundle until she located the card.

"There's no name." Bella frowned.

"What does the card say?" One of the woman asked.

"_'If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey, I'm still free. Take a chance on me.'_"

A collective sigh whispered through the crowd.

"I'm not pay for you to stand around, ladies." Max turned, shooing them back to their desks. "Back to work. Angela, why is my front desk unmanned?"

"Sorry, sir."


	27. MrBrightside

Max observed his eldest son from the doorway of the meeting room, brown eyes following his pretty assistant to her office where she disappeared with a mob of women.

Emmett's keen hearing picked up the muttering, and jealously clouded his eyes.

Max moved forward, placing a hand onto his son's shoulder.

"Jealously; turning saints to the sea." The CEO bounded for Bella's office, aware but not caring of the glare Emmett sent.


	28. Money Money, Money

The moment Emmett strode into his office, he knew something was off.

His computer was in order, his desk perfectly tidy, his pens in a cup to the side.

And the problem sat directly in the exact center of his desk.

It was a box, wrapped in silver paper and tied with a gold ribbon. There were others; wrapped in mostly white, with black ribbons.

But it was the silver box that was the _real _problem because Emmett knew who it came from.

Her honey and jasmine scent wafted around the room like smoke, and the powerful Man stood in his doorway longer than was necessary.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." She greeted from behind him. "Would you like some coffee?"

He was barely aware as the culprit to his woes scurried off and fetched another cup, placed it in his hand and pushed him into his office.

It wasn't the fact it was chocolate, or decorated differently.

It was the fact that the stupid package was _obligatory_, and Emmett didn't know why that irked him so much.

**-;-**

"Bella Swan," Max opened an eye from where he lay sprawled on his office chair. "These chocolates are simply fantastic."

Bella flushed a light shade of red.

"Why haven't you open your own shop!?" Max insisted. "I'd be a regular!"

"I don't know." Bella sighed, lowering onto the chair before his desk. "I Majored in culinary arts, but I was working for you to pay off my tuition when I finished, and I haven't quit."

Max nodded, contemplating.

"If I wanted to start my own cafe then I'd need to take another course to get my business degree."

"Would you?"

Bella shook her head.

"Maybe if I had the time. I work full time here, and I'm paying for my younger sister's tuition at his private school in America, as well as my overly expensive apartment."

"America? Why there?"

"Haley wants to be a lawyer." Bella chuckled. "The best law schools are there."

"I see. Now what was this about your apartment?" Max fixed her with a stern look.

Bella rubbed the back of her head.

"When I moved out of Edward's place," Max was proud that the brunette didn't flinch at his name anymore. "I bought the first place I could get my hands on, and that was a stupid idea."

"Why?"

"The mortgage is too high, and walls leak, there's barely enough hot water, and my view consists of a brick wall."

"I forgot to change your salary, didn't I?" Max pouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bella shifted in her chair.

"Really, Bella, working for the CEO of such a big business, you should be one of the best paid assistants in all of Washington." Max rummaged in his desk, and quickly wrote a cheque.

"Mr. Cullen, I-"

"You will and can take it." He smiled. "This is what's due to you. Take the rest of the day off, phone a realtor and buy yourself a new apartment. If there's some left over, take yourself shopping."

Bella nodded and gathered her purse.

"Oh! Let me know when your done. I'll send my wife over; she's the best interior designer to walk the Earth!"

_'Money; must be funny in a rich man's world.'_ Bella snorted to herself.


	29. Archangel

"Are you Bella Swan?"

Bella glanced up from her cake, smiling.

"Yeah."

"I'm Tanya Denali." The young woman bowed, and settled into the chair across from Bella, placing her files on the table and taking a sip from her steaming coffee.

"So, down to business." She leaned forward and opened the first folder. "It will be easier to find you a new home if I have some idea of where you want to go, and what you're looking for."

Bella slid the paper closer and fished a pen out of her purse.

"May I use your laptop to search up our website?" Tanya motioned to the silver computer. Bella nodded pushing it over.

The two woman were quiet several minutes.

"How do you know Edward?" Tanya suddenly glanced up at the woman across from her.

"Edward?" Bella blinked. "We dated through high school and I caught him cheating on me after we'd been engaged for several months. How do you know him?"

Tanya paled.

"We're...getting married in June." She whispered, tensing.

"Really?" Bella pulled Tanya's left hand towards her. "Let me see the ring!"

"Aren't you mad?"

"Why should I be?" Bella lifted her chocolate eyes. "He obviously loves you. I've healed now, so it's alright for me to be happy for him. We were best friends before we began dating."

"Thank you." Tanya gave the woman a genuine smile.

"So what does your dress look like?" Bella propped her head in her hands.

"I haven't bought it yet. Have you finished with your choices?"

Bella slid the paper across, and Tanya scanned it over.

"Where do you work?"

"I'm the assistant to the CEO of Cullen Inc."

"So you'd want to be near the Cullen Towers, No?" The woman rolled up her sleeves and slid the laptop around.

"If it's possible." Bella nodded.

"It most certainly is." Tanya nodded, and then pointed to something on her list. "It says here that you want three bedrooms."

"My younger sister comes home for the holidays, and I'd like an extra if he brings home a friend."

"It's do-able."

Tanya pointed to an apartment on the screen.

"This apartment here has two bathrooms, three bedrooms and is located almost seven blocks away from the Cullen Towers."

Bella scanned through the pictures.

"Unfortunately, it needs appliances, and has a brick wall view."

The Chocolate-eyed woman shook her head and Tanya selected another.

"This apartment is located in one of the more expensive buildings; Silver Web Apartments. However, it has an excellent view, brand-new appliances, a pool, friendly neighbors, and there's an elementary school several blocks away. It's a little farther away from the Cullen Towers-"

"Can we go see it?" Bella's eyes sparkled as she looked up towards the other woman. Tanya nodded.


	30. Mario Theme

Bella gazed around the spacious living room, and like a child on Christmas, she darted around the home.

"This is fantastic~!" She squealed. "A master bedroom for me, a bedroom for Haley and a friend, and the second bathroom down the hall. The kitchen is fantastic!"

"And the view?" Tanya gestured to the closed curtains across the living room.

Bella bolted over and threw them open.

"The view; it's amazing."

Tanya strode forward.

"Imagine this at night." Her eyes reflected awe.

The Mario theme-song began playing and Bella rushed across the room as a male entered the apartment.

"Mr. Cullen," Bella breathed, pressing the phone to her ear and returning to the window. "Yes, I think I've found one. Give me a minute or two and then I'll call you back."

Tanya lifted an eyebrow.

"My boss." Bella gave a sheepish grin.

"You gave your boss the Mario theme-song?" The new male asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He doesn't know." Bella grinned.

"Miss. Swan, this is Sam Uley. He's the owner of Silver Web. If you buy, then he'll be your landlord."

"Well," Bella fished in her purse and pulled out a cheque book. "How much?"

Sam blinked several times and then named his price.


	31. Wonderwoman Theme Song

"I'm Trisha~!" The woman outside the door strode into Bella's new apartment like she owned the place. "I'll be your interior designer for the day, free of charge!"

Bella wasn't sure how to deal with the whirlwind woman.

"How about this?" The woman lifted a tile to the wall, then switched it with another.

_**-;-**_

Bella wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but when she woke up from the involuntary nap, her new apartment startled her.

The main wall in her living room, which had a door way to the three rooms in it, was purple and the entire wall had a vine pattern. Several darker purple butterflies were spread around the wall. The other walls were a warm charcoal.

Her kitchen was painted the same color, but had white accents, and as she explored, the white accent theme continued.

Haley's room was painted navy blue, the guest room was chocolate, and Bella's room was cream. The butterfly theme continued into Bella's room.

A large blue butterfly was split into several different picture frames, and other butterflies were painted around the windows and door.

Trisha poked her head in.

* * *

_Alright i have gotten lots of reviews from you guys and i am very happy about that! i just want to take a minute of your time and tell you who revied and how thank ful i am. ok so here go's:_

_HeavenlyAngel34_

.5

Lilithcase39girl

A97Rawr

Monroe88

kk1999

ccgnme

guest

scigeekgirl

Guest

Mayaa Gabriela

Shirosaki-Yuki

kerensparkle

psychovampirefreak

MissRaevalynn

jessa76

_thank you everyone for reviewing! love you! 3 =)_


	32. I Wanna Be Like Other Girls

The last thing Haley expected during her English class was her phone to start blaring.

_'I wanna be like other girls! Climb up a tree like other girls can!'_

Haley scrambled for the phone in her pocket.

"Ms. Swan," The professor gave the teen the _look _over his glasses. "Do you have a problem?"

"It's my sister!" Haley insisted, as her fingers flew over the various buttons.

"Take your call later." He turned back to his chalkboard.

"Sorry, I can't. She lives in America." Haley darted out of the room with her bag.

"What do you want!?" She hissed into the speaker.

_'Haley, is that anyway to greet your sister?'_

Haley grumbled something unpleasant.

"I'm in the middle of class right now, sis."

_'Does it sound like I give a shit?' _

She snickered.

"So, watcha want?"

'_Mr. Cullen gave me a raise...I think. Anyway, we've got a new apartment._'

"Really? That's great! No offence, but the last one fucking sucked."

'_Watch your mouth, missy!_' Bella laughed, not meaning her threat.


	33. Poor Unfortunate Soul

"Bella~!" Max skipped, yes _skipped_, into her office.

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?" The brunette glanced up over her stacks of paperwork.

"Bella, don't you love me?"

"No."

Max pouted, but his face brightened again and he tossed a brightly colored pamphlet onto her paper, nearly making it topple.

"What's this? A travel brochure to Brazil? Why the hell are you giving a freaking brochure for Brazil?"

Max rolled his eyes.

"Cause that's where we're going!" He grinned.

"As in, you and me?"

"Nope~!" He clapped his hands. "As in, you and me and Trisha and Emmy!"

Emmett at this point in time, happened to be walking by her office. Max watched as he vanished beyond the glass windows and then cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."

Bella barely resisted the urge to smack her head on the desk. _Barely. _

"What did you just say?" Emmett looked at his father.

"We're going to Brazil~!"

"No. You are going to Brazil. I'm going to stay here." Bella snickered at the not-so-hidden comment after. "Where it's safe."

"Unfortunately for you, you're my heir. Which means this company goes to you when I retire. So, whether you like it or not, we're going on vacation!"


	34. (I Like To) Move It Move It

It was the sound of thundering feet that echoed within the airport the told Trisha and Bella where the two males were headed.

Of course, Max had made a mad dash for the bay in which his private plane was held, grabbing Emmett's arm.

The two human females sighed, and followed after them, both pulling colored suitcases.

"Honestly, is such a child sometimes." Bella sighed. Trisha chuckled.

"You should have seen him in high school; he was such a big nerd."

"With glasses and everything?" Bella whispered, conspiratorially.

"He even had one of those...What do you call them? Pocket protectors!" Trisha nodded, eyes lighitng upon a coffee shop.

"Come on, Emmett! Move it! Move it!" Max raced past, practically dragging Emmett. Kagome snickered as Trisha passed her a chocolate latte.

The man being dragged sent the two woman a '_Help me, dammit_' look, but they shook their heads.

In the end, it was the females who boarded the plane first, arriving much before the gallivanting males.


	35. La Cucaracha

Bella stared in absolute astonishment as Max led them into their enormous hotel.

He pranced to the front desk and gestured to the woman sitting behind the counter.

The high arching ceilings drew Bella's gaze upward until Trisha placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You speak Spanish, Portuguese and English, yes? Go help my husband." She shoved the girl forward.

Bella staggered forward, brushing her business skirt down, and drifting to her boss's side.

"Reservas para Cullen." The raven leaned against the counter. Max blinked several times at the petite woman.

"It should be the penthouse suites." Max prodded her shoulder.

"Eles devem ser furtada "

The woman behind the desk smiled, nodding vigorously and handing the door key to the petite woman.

Trisha sidled closer to her step-son, who had a surprised expression on his face.

"You didn't know Bella could speak different languages?" The older woman smirked, nudging him after the arguing pair up ahead.

Bella won and pushed Max onto the elevator.

Emmett shook his head smiling.

**AN- **

**Now, onto a happier subject. **

**DATES! It's been bothering me for quite some time. The first nine chapters have no set date. Chapter 10 is Halloween. **

**11-12 are in November (Nov. 5-6, and then Nov 10)**

**13-21 are the Christmas Arc, and are set December 13-29**

**22-24 are in late January**

**25-29 are Feb 12-14 (Valentines Arc)**

**30-32 are February 15-16**

**33-34 are February 23 and 24 (The start of the Rio Arc.)**

**From now on, I'll be giving the chapters dates if they have them. **


	36. Highway To Danger Zone

Max waltzed into the penthouse suite and grinned, darting into each room and then suddenly his face fell.

"Huston, we have a problem..." He rubbed the back of his head.

Trisha rolled her eyes.

"What now?" She sighed, planting her hands on her hips.

"We kinda of only have two bedrooms." Max laughed.

"Bella and I will share the big room!" Trish grinned evilly and sprinted for the master bedroom.

**-;-**

Giggles resounded from the other room as Max slid into bed beside his son.

"Just like old times, eh Emmy?" He grinned, fluffing his pillow.

Emmet grinned and made the choice to ignore his father's comment.

"Don't be like that!" The older man whined, prodding Emmett's shoulder.

Max suddenly found himself on the ground with a pillow.

"You're on a highway to a danger zone, Dad." Emmett warned, flicking off the light and settling into the bed he now occupied by himself.

A high shriek echoed through the suite, followed by laughter.

"I wonder what they're doing." Max muttered, easily loud enough that Emmett could hear. "Do you think we could join them?"

"Pervert." Emmett, slapping an extra pillow onto his dads face.

Max grunted, but the grin adorning his face didn't fade.


	37. Authors Note

___**Authors Note: **Hey guys i'm sorry but this isn't a real chapter but an authors note. I just wanted your guys opinion on a story i might do. Its about the Zombie Apocalypse_ _and was wondering if it would be something you would read. I dont know if im going to do it for twilight or Shugo Chara ill have you guys vote on thatbut anyway ill give you the summery and stuff like that and you can review, PM or vote on the poll i will post on my profile of your votes._

Summery**:****_ Life, Love, Happiness. We all had it at some point in our lives, that is until the virus struck and turned everybody into flesh eating monsters that kill every living thing on sight. I had been lucky enough to escape before i got infected. Now I'm heading west, heard somewhere there is a safe haven where there is no virus, I'm hoping thats true cause i got no where else to go, Cause life as i knew it ended the night pacient got out of quarantine._  
**

Show/Anime: unknown

pairing: unknown

Genre: Horror and Friendship

Rating: T

_thanks for reading and voting! love you guys! ^-^_

_~Demon  
_


	38. Another One Bites The Duse

The next morning brought the smell of coffee to the Cullen and Mcarty's noses.

Bella was gone, but the note beside the coffeemaker expressed what had happened,

_Emmett and ,_

_I've gone to the mall just around the block. I should be back by noon, and have my cell if you need me._

She had signed it and left the number.

Bella tucked her hands behind her back and stepped backwards to observe the display in the window.

"Watch where you're going!" Somebody hissed behind her. Bella turned, an apology spewing from her pink lips.

"Sorr-"

"Don't you know who I am?" The blond male hissed, eyes narrowed behind expensive sunglasses.

"No. Should I?" Bella's temper flared, fire igniting in her sapphire orbs.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh," The male scoffed, tossing his gold hair. "I'm one of the top male models in the world."

"Never heard of you." And the brunette wasn't lying. She wasn't big into fashion.

"Why not!?" Tamaki shrieked, horror on his face.

"I'm an assistant to the CEO of a large company, so I don't have time for fashion." Bella gestured to her straight black skirt and white dress shirt.

Tamaki lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Which CEO?"

"I work for Cullen Inc." Kagome shrugged, pulling on the end of her casual braid. Tamaki shrieked again, and Bella fought not to cover her ears.

"Fantastique!" The model clapped his hands. "Where is Haruhi?"

He lifted a hand to shade his eyes, and stood on tiptoe while searching.

"Souh, stop running off like that!" The short, brown haired, woman panted as she caught up to the childish man.

"Haruhi, call the Hitachiins and let them know I have found her!"

And that was how Bella was kidnapped.

Haruhi sighed.

"Another one to bite the stardust."

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the characters I've 'borrowed' from Ouran. And yes, I know they're kinda OOC**


	39. Honor To Us All!

'Talking in English'

_'Talking in another language (Japanese in this chapter)'_

Tamaki didn't once stop talking; while they walked to his transportation, while they were in his rose-patterned limo, while they walked into the building.

When he finally shut up, it was because one of the very handsome twins in the spacious area slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Hello, Tamaki-san." The twin still at the main table lifted his head. "What do you want?"

Both twins had auburn hair, and tawny eyes.

"Is that anyway to receive a friend and lifesaver?" The blond sniffed, pushing away the taller twin's hand.

"Lifesaver? All you cause is trouble." The twin at the table rolled his eyes and returned to what he was doing.

Tamaki wailed, situating himself in the corner to sulk.

It was finally then that the twins noticed the newcomer, while Haruhi tried to calm down her client.

"Who are you?" The taller twin glided forward, curiosity in his gaze. The smaller twin joined him, tilting his head as he took in her figure.

"My name is Bella Swan." The small woman bowed. Both twins lit up like the Fourth of July, and ushered her to a chair.

"_A pleasure to meet one from our homeland! I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, and this is my younger brother, Kaoru. What brings you to the fine country of Brazil?_"

"_Ah, you speak Japanese!_" Bella grinned, glancing between the two. Their auras were different, but other than their auras and height, it was nearly impossible to tell them apart. "_I'm here with my boss, his heir, and his mate. That blond bimbo kidnapped me._"

All three turned their gazes to the sulking French model, who flinched.

"They're conspiring against me, Haruhi." He seemed to shrink.

"_Tamaki is not the most responsible._" Kaoru shook his head. "_Who do you work for?_"

"_Cullen Inc."_

Both twins fell silent, sharing looks that Bella couldn't interpret, and then they hauled her up. The auburn haired males circled her and then nodded.

"_We can't have you dressed like a commoner." _Hikaru pouted. "_Especially, now that we know you._"

Bella blinked.

"Luckily for you," Kaoru switched back to English. "We've just finished our branch of office clothing. You'll be the first to try them on."

Tamaki stood, woes gone, and gave them a triumphant look.

"She'll bring honor to us all~!"

"_Not you, Tamaki. To the Hitachiin's." _Hikaru snickered, as the blond pouted.


	40. Party Rock Anthum

**First off, sorry for not updating. I've recently been writing a lot of new fics -I know I shouldn't- but I have.**

**So, sorry. **

Bella followed Trisha out to the elevator, their male companions having gotten bored and left.

Both woman laughed as they entered the fairly fancy restaurant, and all males stood, including the new addition.

"Ichiro," Max grinned, gesturing to his wife. "This is my lovely wife, Trisha."

"A pleasure. And who is this pretty lady?"

"Bella swan. I'm Max's assistant."

"Such a pleasure to meet pretty young woman." Ichiro pulled out the chair between him and Emmett.

Once everyone had ordered, Max turned his attention to Ichiro.

"So, the company. What exactly is wrong with it?"

"We had an infiltration by a rival company not long ago. The imposter is in jail now, but I fear that they had already managed to send off information to Dragon Industries."

"That's a problem." Emmett murmured.

"But it's dealt with and I've got some investigators on the case~!" He flashed his pearly teeth. "The real reason I called you down here, dearest uncle, was so you could witness the amazing Carnival!"

"I have been meaning to see it for several years..." Max mused, a goofy smile on his face.

"Exactly."

"We were called down here..." Bella blinked her enormous chocolate eyes. "To go to the biggest party in the world?"

"Yup~!"


	41. New Devide

"And this year," Ichiro's grin grew wider, if at all possible. "We're putting in a float!"

"Really!?" Max looked excited. Ichiro nodded, shaggy black hair falling into his eyes.

"_Sim!_" The tanned male nodded again. "_Mas o unico problema.._."

"But the only problem is..." Bella translated. " does not speak Portuguese, ."

"_Sim. Desculpe_!" Ichiro laughed. "The only problem is that one of our female dancers quit."

Max turned pleading eyes to his mate.

Trishesnorted, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You will _not_ see me out there in some _skimpy_ outfit with these stretch marks!" She scoffed. Max pouted and then turned his eyes to Bella, who looked away and bit her lip. Ichiro caught on to what the CEO was doing and fixed his silver eyes on her too.

"_Muito por favor, gatinho? Você vai olhar fabuloso. A dança não é muito dificil!_"

"No..."

"Pleeease?" Max begged.

"I don't want to." Bella pouted back, chocolate eyes wavering.

"Bella..." The brown haired man took on a whining tone. "I'll give you a raise."

" ," Bella fixed her employer with a hard gaze. "I'm already the best paid assistant in Washington."

"I'll buy you a new car."

"I do need a new one."

"I'll buy you a new car that's twice as expensive as the one my dad would have if you don't do it." Emmett chuckled quietly beside her, hard glare fixed on his father.


	42. Dark Side

Bella wanted to beat her head against the nearest wall.

"How did you manage to convince me to do this, again?" The brunette sighed, glaring at her boss.

"I'm buying you a new car, giving you a week off, and paying for any entertainment purpose -including shopping- you do for the next three months. That's how!" Max grinned. "My nephew and I are grateful!"

"Wait, Ichiro is your nephew?!" bella's jaw dropped as they nodded.

"This way, Belly!" Ichiro sang, taking her arm and leading her into the studio. "Coco is waiting for you."

"This is my new dancer?" The dark skinned woman waiting in the professional studio lifted an eyebrow. "She'll do. I will turn her into our star by the end of the week."

"Star?"

"_Sim._ Maria was the lead dancer, and you are her replacement." Coco nodded, striding to the speakers set up.

"Max," Bella growled, rage pouring off her. "I'm going to kill you and your nephew."

"_Sim! Sim_!" Coco applauded. "Dark side of the little girl!"


	43. This Kiss

"Max, I can't do this." Bella clutched her stomach and paced back in forth in tall heels.

"Isabella," Max grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the face, rather seriously. "You can do it. You are a fantastic dancer, you can sing like nobody's business. You can do it."

"I can't!" She wailed, tears welling in her chocolate eyes.

"Bella, you can. I've seen what you've learned; it's great." Max paused. "And I wasn't spying on you...much."

She chuckled despite her nervousness.

"Knock 'em dead!" The male grinned, hugging her swiftly before pushing her towards the float.

Emmett was standing beside the door which would carry her to the top, which was where she would be dancing despite her protests. He offered her a hand, his usual goofy look on.

"Good luck." He offered, holding open the door. He hesitated as she stepped in.

"Emmett..?" Bella looked at him, one hand on the gold railing on the far end.

His dark eyes flashed and he swooped forward before shutting her in the dark.

Bella pressed a hand to her cheek, shock written on her face.

_'Did he just kiss me!?'_


	44. Clare de Lune

**I am sorry for the confusion all characters are human and I am trying to work on an inuyasha story and get the names mixed up, I am sorry.**

Emmett lounged in his seat above the parade, head propped on his fist. His dark eyes were half-shut, and his curly hair pointing in all directions.

The man sighed, eyes roaming the floats until he found the one he wanted.

Max and Trisha shared looks -happy ones- before returning their attention to the parade.

Their float was large, with twenty dancers upon it; eleven male and nine female.

The float was a depiction of the night sky, with the Cullen Inc symbol at the top. Bella danced beneath the large crescent moon, dressed in dark blue and gold. Her hair was pulled back with a large golden flower, and her skin was covered in silver glitter, so it seemed as though the woman shone.

She was the Queen of the Moon, and the other dancers where the courters in her castle, the Sky.

"Isn't it pretty!?" Ichiro cooed, clasping his hands together. "Your girlfriend sure is good at what she does! A singer, dancer, assistant to Uncle, and I've heard she makes really good food. So, when are you proposing?"

"What!?" Emmett look surprised.


End file.
